A Night With You
by Mugetsu Mikado
Summary: *SLASH* Sirius/Severus Snape's point of view of a night of passion


What is this wonderful feeling I can barely describe? Within the arms of my love, I contemplate if he returns his affections and loyalty as I do. Only my fake happiness can tell me "yes, he loves me more than life itself," while I am drugged with your musk and the bitterness of scoth.  
  
Everything feels so wholesome, so complete, in this dazzling world of my demented imagination. Satisfaction...supreme happiness...but nothing lasts forever.  
  
Never have I felt so alive, caged within your arms, wanting to be held as your prisoner for eternity. Your slowing heartbeat beats proudly and freely in unision with my own, which sends me reeling into a world between reality and dream. How do I know this is even real? How do I know I am not dead? If I breathe too hard all of this serenity may turn to nothing but ashes and dust.  
  
But gazing into your knowing and comforting gaze, my uncertainty slips away, excused as easily as a nightmarish vision.  
  
I long to be a part of you, of your soul, but you seem to close it away from me, forbiddening me to feel for pain and happiness which has stained your life previously. Tell me why, Sirius. Are you doing this for your satisfaction; your wants and needs? Would you take advantage of my heart, then later through it away, dismissing it like some childhood toy? I am not a toy, nor will I tolerate such abuse upon me. Too long I have lived with that.  
  
You look into my eyes, piercing my heart. Many say that I am cold blooded, but truly I am misunderstood. Those chocolate eyes peer into mine, entering a portal which is my soul. I feel so vulnerable, so exposed, as your cold eyes pry even further. Tears I shed when I can no longer reason with this torture. I bury my face within your chest. Please don't lift my face to meet those eyes again! Those eyes...  
  
Instead, as if you read my mind, you ask no questions and run your lithe fingers through my hair, and purr deep soothing sounds within your throat against mine. I feel your teeth sink in gently on my exposed neck, while you suck ferverently, yet tenderly, those low sounds you make vibrate along my spine to my innercore.  
  
I groan softly, this pleasant feeling overwhelming me. I had already lost the feeling in my arms and legs. After you leave your mark of passion, clearly visible for the world to see, you elevate your chest from mine, giving me breathing space. I fill my lungs with more air, yet it isn't the same without your delectable scent intoxicating me. I look up at you, and I realize my eyes are probably still misty and dim. Does such a sorrowful state of my mind entice you to make me cringe with happiness and ecstacy?  
  
You straddle me, one leg on either side of my hips, and lean down to my lips. I immediatly surrender myself to you, letting your heated flesh come in contact with mine. Your pliant tongue flicks irresistably at my slightly reddened lips. I part them, feeling you slip inside passively, while I relent, mimicking your deliscious strokes. I lift my legs, seeking support from your firm shoulders, as you take us deeper and deeper. Slowly and calmly the kiss lasts, like a trickling stream.  
  
No other worry, no other care can enter my mind during this moment of bliss. Nothing else exists in this perfect moment but you and me, Sirius Black. No sniveling little students, no hazardous Luscious Malfoy and his arrogant son, and no damned "Boy-who-lived." Just Sirius Black and Severus Snape. How sentimental...never thought a time would come when I would think like this. But to be with you...to smell you...to feel you...to hear your heart give you life...gives me such joy. The first time I felt it, I thought I was going to die...  
  
Breaking the kiss you embrace me tightly, while we both gasp for air. When you lay your weight upon me once again I listen to that life, that beats so furiously within your veins. I feel myself slowly falling into a feeling of a warm darkness and a peaceful state of mind. I am happy, so long as I remain here entangled within my lover's arms. 


End file.
